Volume 5
Volume 5 is the fifth volume in the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Alibaba's Story Alibaba wants to start by telling about his friend, Kassim. After briefly mentioning that Kassim is the real leader of the Fog Troupe, Alibaba proceeds onto his explanations. Living in Slums In the past, he and Kassim play, with Alibaba being an winner thanks to his tunnels. Although they often fight, they are best of friends. However, while Alibaba's mother, despite being a prostitute, is very kind, Kassim's father often resorts to hitting his own children, so Anise takes care of them as her own. Once Kassim's father disappears, they become a family of four. After Anise's death, Alibaba does small but honest job, while Kassim goes back to stealing. Alibaba wants to give him a hand, but his offer is denied. Kassim only asks if they're friends what Alibaba confirms. Prince of Balbadd Soon after, Alibaba discovers that he's actually a son of the King of Balbadd. He decides to talk this over with Kassim, but the two end up fighting because of Kassim's statement that they're different from birth. After that, Alibaba says a goodbye to slums and starts learning to be prince, and despite all the hardness at first, eventually, he gets accepted by many. One day, he sneaks from the palace to see slums. However, he sees nothing when he arrives there. Reunion with Kassim As he wants to go back home, he meets Kassim again. After short greetings, Kassim and Alibaba go to drink. Alibaba is terrified as he realizes that Kassim has been surrounded by mature things. After being quickly filled up with the current situation with slums, Kassim gets Alibaba drunk. Then, Alibaba shares with him the secret about wall in the palace not being solid enough in some places, thanks to which Alibaba could dig tunnels and escape. He then apologizes for punching Kassim on that day and wonders if Kassim said those words for his sake. When Kassim confirms it, Alibaba is relieved. Alibaba feels stupid when he reflects back on how one of Kassim's men followed him during his way back. Responsibilities and Incident Afterwards, Alibaba is summoned to the ill King's bed. Rashid tells Alibaba that he wants to leave the country to him and explains Balbadd's situation. Alibaba asks his father how he felt about his mother, and the king states that he truly loved her. And albeit Alibaba denies the king's offer, he decides to devote himself to the Kingdom. He then heads to where the wall are weak, but much to his surprise, he finds Kassim there. He is knocked off, and Kassim and his comrades leave the Palace with treasures, leaving Alibaba guilty of causing this incident with his blabbering. When Alibaba wakes up, he finds out that the king is dead, and feeling guilty, leaves Balbadd. Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar are eavesdropping Alibaba's explanation. Alibaba then says what he was doing all the time until he met Aladdin and captured the Dungeon. Reason and Friendship Morgiana notes that he still hasn't revealed the reason for joining the Fog Troupe. He explains that after returning to his homeland, he found out the condition its been in. Once he met Kassim again, he was appointed as a leader of the Fog Troupe to use his identity as prince. He reveals that took an action immediately and made the image of the Fog Troupe being a rebels instead of thieves. He then emotionally tells about the state of Balbadd, for what he gets hit by Aladdin. His little friend reassures him to help him find solution. Attack and New Allies Just then, the door are broken with Kassim and his comrades being behind the attack. The Fog Troupe attacks the hotel. Kassim explains that they came to save Alibaba, but reveals that Sinbad is their goal. Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar quickly defeat all of the opponents. Afterwards, Sinbad confronts Kassim directly. He then announces that his job is done as long as he hands down the Fog Troupe to the military, addressing to Alibaba, much to the latter's surprise. Sinbad asks Alibaba for a duel and insults the Fog Troupe's members. Provoked, Alibaba agrees. Even though he has an advantage at first, Sinbad quickly defeats him. Sinbad proclaims that only death awaits rebels and most of the group's members run away. Sinbad tells Kassim that his Fog Troupe is actually very weak. However, if they still wish to stand against the king, he will join them, much to everyone's astonishment. Sinbad reveals that one of his reasons to join the Fog Troupe is to stop the abnormalities of the world. Kassim still doesn't agree and insults Sinbad, making Jafar attack him. Alibaba and Ahbmad Sinbad then persuades Alibaba to go to the Balbadd's Palace as the Prince by assuring him that he's really king's son and mentioning that this means responsibility. Before the palace, citizens awaits the results of the negotiations. Alibaba tries to talk with him, however, Ahbmad completely ignores his brother, calling him thief and thinking that it's insulting that someone like him was allowed to go to speak to him. He then adds that he has never recognized Alibaba as his brother and if it wasn't for protection of Sinbad, Alibaba would lost his head. After that Ahbmad says he doesn't feel well because of all these maggots, which makes Alibaba even more enraged for calling his citizens like this. Then, Ahbmad is visited by Banker. Black Sun Outside, Aladdin and Morgiana wonder about Alibaba's doing. Someone passes by Aladdin and sparks his interest. Aladdin thinks of the person he met as the "Black Sun". In the palace, Judar also appears. After some talks with Sinbad, Ahbmad announces that he gave all Balbadd's rights to the Kou Empire. Markkio tells more about it. Alibaba tries to talk with Ahbmad some more, by gets removed. Later, depressed, he reveals the results of the negotiations to Aladdin and Morgiana. Then, Jafar comes to take Alibaba to Sinbad and announce what has happened to people. Sinbad takes the job and ends up even encouraging them. Aladdin vs Judar They are then visited by Judar. Judar comes and talks with Sinbad. He announces that he has no interest in Balbadd's situation but instead, is interested in war. Meanwhile, Jafar explains to Aladdin that Judar is a "Magi" as well. Judar then notices Aladdin's presence and learns that he's Magi. He acts all friendly, but punches Aladdin eventually and laughs him off. He begins to look for Aladdin's King Candidate, finding out that's Alibaba. He humiliates him, but Aladdin stays in his defense. Wanting to see by himself, Judar attacks and hurts Alibaba. Aladdin then realizes that he has to stop Judar at all cost. Judar orders Sinbad not to interfere in his fight with Aladdin, noting that he has no Metal Vessel on him. Sinbad orders Masrur to take him down, but Masrur fails to do so. Judar then offers Aladdin firing Magoi but as both of them are Magi, their powers get nullified. In this case, he suggest having a Magic battle, much to everyone's surprise, so Judar explains what Magoi and Magic are. However Aladdin, who doesn't know Magic, protects from Judar's attack by summoning Ugo. Seeing Ugo, Judar recognizes Aladdin as a Magi. He starts floating and creates an ice from Balbadd's fog, attacking all of the gathered. Ugo is able to defend Aladdin and in the end, sends Judar flying. Judar however uses his Ice Magic once again and pierces Ugo's back. Aladdin tries to give him more Magoi, but it only leaves Ugo's hole. Judar also states that he doesn't even remember why they're fighting anymore but wants to play with Aladdin more. In the meantime, Aladdin wonders why Ugo isn't going back to the flute. Ugo starts moving even without Aladdin giving him Magoi, making Aladdin dazed enough to not being able to continue the fight. He is saved by Morgiana while Alibaba breaks Judar's Borg and hurts him a little. Judar then attacks him and other people, but soon gets hit and send flying by Ugo, much to everyone's astonishment. Ugo presses Judar to the ground and breaks his Borg, hurting him. Judar continues to struggle against Ugo. He pierces him with his ice spears, but when he's happy from his victory, Ugo takes him between his hands and crushes him, leaving him hurt and unconscious. Chapters ''Night 38: Junkyard Street'' ''Night 39: Incident'' ''Night 40: Rest Assured'' ''Night 41: Attack'' ''Night 42: Alibaba and Sinbad'' ''Night 43: Alibaba and Ahbmad'' ''Night 44: Black Sun'' ''Night 45: His Name Is Judar'' ''Night 46: Two "Magi"'' ''Night 47: Magic'' ''Night 48: Ugo'' Category:Volumes